1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a use of a camera as an assistance device for ensuring a driver's field of vision has been increasingly expanded in an automotive industry. Meanwhile, various types of cameras have been used to be mounted at various positions on a car.
Further, the camera may be mounted at the front and back of a car according to a use location and may be classified into a visual camera and a sensing camera according to the purpose of use.
Further, a lens of a camera has a telephoto angle of view (50° or less based on a diagonal angle of view) for implementing forward monitoring or image output and has a wide angle (90° or more based on a diagonal angle of view) for implementing backward monitoring or image output.
Recently, with the improved performance and complicated function of the camera, the camera requires additional functions of monitoring and sensing the front and back of the car. Further, with the development of a display, the camera requires a high-resolution lens.
As a result, so as to ensure the high resolution and competitive price, the camera is essentially made of a plastic material. However, plastic material degrades in response to temperature, such that the performance of the camera may correspondingly be degraded at the time of performing the sensing function.